Drunk Messages
by angeldancer3
Summary: Aelin sent some texts to Rowan while she was drunk last night and she doesn't know how he will react. Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's a little short and the ending may be in an odd place but I wrote this in about 30 mins so enjoy :)**

The sun was glaring down from the middle of the sky, when Aelin's eyes flitted open, too early for the night she'd just had. She squinted in the midday sun and went to turn her head away from the window but stopped when a persistent pounding started in  
/her head.

"Ow" Aelin exclaimed, sinking her head further into the pillow to make the pain go away. She attempted to reach over to the widow without moving from the bed, but gave up after a half-assed attempt to get some more sleep.

Keeping her eyes firmly shut, she began to sit up slowly, moving only inches at a time to keep the throbbing in her head at a minimum. She wrapped the duvet around her so only her eyes and mouth were showing and headed out of her room to find some food.

As soon as she opened the door to her room, Fleetfoot came rushing from his bed, in the lounge room to come greet her.

"Hello my fluffy, little, baby" she cooed, rubbing his ears as he jumped around excitedly at her feet. "Have you been a good boy?"

Fleetfoot wagged his tail in response and followed Aelin as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Once she'd had her dose of water and Advil, she began to gather some ingredients to make herself some delicious chocolate pancakes. It wasn't until she heard the ring of her phone, that she realised she had promised her best friend she would call in the  
/morning.

After making sure nothing would burn while she was gone, she raced off to catch the call before it ended.

"Hello?" she asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You promised you would call!" Saidthe whiny, insistent and very loud voice from the other end.

Wincing, Aelin replied "I know, I'm sorry Lysandra. I only got up a few minutes ago."

There was a slight pause before she answered. "How bad are you?" She sounded smug.

"Pretty fucking terrible."

Lysandra laughed and Aelin had to take the phone away from her ear so her brain wouldn't explode from the noise.

"Yeah I should have listened to you. Those last couple of drinks were probably over doing it a little."

"A little?" Lysandra remarked. "I'm pretty sure you had about 7 different drinks in the space of half an hour. I'm not sure how you're still alive after that."

Aelin groaned "I guess I got carried away. But you can't blame me, not after that fight with Rowan. I was so mad at him for leaving, I suppose I just let loose."

"You let loose alright" She laughed again. "But I doubt Rowan is mad at you anymore. Not after all the messages you sent him after he left."

Aelin froze. "What messages?" She asked carefully, not quite sure what Lysandra was talking about, but scared to know the truth.

"You know, the messages you sent him to apologize and explain how you felt about him." Lysandra sounded confused. "Wait, don't tell me you don't remember that?"

Aelin's silence was answer enough. "Aww shit." Lysandra exclaimed.

"I have to call you back." Aelin pressed the end call button before her friend could respond and went immediately to look at her messages from the night before. Surely, she wasn't that stupid as to tell Rowan how she felt about him over text. They hadonly  
been seeing each other for a week.

But sure enough, she found her conversation with Rowan and saw the dozens of messages she had sent him the night before. Aelin groaned as she read them all back, feeling humiliated at how sappy she sounded.

There was no reply from him and her humiliation grew ever worse. There was no way she was going to message him again, it would look stupid after all the other messages she sent him, like it was a one-way conversation that she couldn't get out of.

She slowly made her way back to the kitchen to finish cooking her pancakes, trying not to think about how embarrassed she was, but her brain wouldn't listen.

 _What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ Her brain asked. Aelin grew more humiliated at the thought.

 _What if he was only dating you for your looks and as soon as he found out how you felt he bolted?_ Aelin almost growled at the thought.

She couldn't hold herself together. Aelin sat down to eat and hoped the chocolate would soothe all her worries away when she heard a knock at the door.

Not in the mood for visitors she yelled "go away" to the door and continued eating.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." Came a husky male voice.

Aelin almost dropped her plate. Rowan was here? Why would he come if he just wanted to tell her he was leaving her?

She grew panicked and washed her hands thoroughly before making her way, slowly to the front door.

A thousand thoughts whirled around her head but she wasn't concentrating on any as she opened the door slowly to meet him.

"Rowan, I can explain-" She tried to say before she was cut off by a set of lips crushing hers.

It took her a few seconds to realise what was going on, but when her pessimistic brain realised he wasn't mad, or leaving, she gave in.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but since I got a few requests, here is the continuation of the first chapter.**

 **It starts immediatly afterwards.**

Aelin put her hands on Rowans chest and gently pushed him away. It took all her mental strength to do so, but she needed answers.

They broke from their kiss and Rowan looked down at Aelin, giving her his best smirk.

"So let me get this straight." Aelin said firmly, trying to set her head straight. She lookedup into his eyes and almost lost her train of thought.

Rowan' smirk grew at her hesitation but she gritted her teeth and continued.

"Even after thefight we had, and how mad you were, and all those sappy, disgusting messages I sent, you still like me enough to come all the way here to see me?" Aelin was a little confused but glad none the less.

Rowan' smile grew more affectionate and he grabbed Aelin's waist to pull her close to him.

"Did you really think I would leave you after just one small fight?"

"It wasn't really that small if you ask me." Aelin murmured.

"Well," Rowan thought again. "What we were fight about was pretty small, but the actually fight itself got pretty heated."

Aelin blushed. "I wouldn't call you having sexual partners well into the triple didgets a small issue. But then again, you were the one who brought it up in front of everyone at my best friends party."

Rowan winced. "Sorry about that. I didn't think it would be such an issue. But then again, it is Aelin, the girl who blew up at a girl who knocked your drink over, and almost started a fight with the bouncer for not remembering your name. I should have  
/seen it coming."

Aelin groaned as he brought the memories to her attention. "Yeh I forgot about that. Look did you want to come inside?"

She gestured into her apartment, where Fleetfoot now satin the hallway waiting patiently to be scratched between the ears.

Rowan stepped into her apartment, carefullyexamining her tasteful paintings on the walls. He got to the kitchen and noticed her half eaten pancakes on the bench.

"I see you were makingyourself a hangover cure before I walked in." Rowan smirked back at her as Aelin walked behind him.

"I'm not Hungover." She announced blatantly.

He laughed at her obvious lie before snatching a pancake of her plate and taking a bite.

Aelin glared at him, but it didn't have the usual effect on him as it did to others.

Usually men would run scared when she glared at them like she was doing now. It was her instant reaction when faced with sexist men, who always took advantage of women as pretty as herself. Although it was obvious that Rowan was not that sort of man.

Aelin stared at him in admiration as he inhaled her pancake. Watching him eat made her start to feel all tingly and she quickly looked away before he saw how flustered she was getting.

When he finished his third serving he licked his lips in a way that set Aelins insides on fire. She couldn't help but notice the delicate way his tongue made its way around the whole of his lips, licking away every last drop of melted chocolate.

Rowan looked up at her then to see Aelinflushed and looking hungrily at his lips.

"What?" Rowan questioned, edging around the bench with his smirk back on his face. "Do you enjoy watching me eat?"

Aelin began to say something but only a small squeak came out of her mouth. She had never been speechless in front of a man before and it made her agitated.

Rowan laughed. "Why do you look so annoyed?" He had reached her now and reached out a hand to smooth down the crease forming between her eyebrows.

He began to lower his hand but Aelin caught it before he could. She broughtRowan's hand back up to her face and leant her cheek into his palm, enjoying the roughness of his hands on her smooth skin.

Aelin sighed as Rowan's other hand brushed a golden strand of hair from her face. She tilted her head back to look into his eyes.

Although she was tall for a woman, he was most definitely taller, standing at least a head talller so whenever they kissed she either had to stand on her toes or he had to lean down to meet her.

Neither minded the height difference, especially Aelin. She enjoyed having a tall, strong warrior with her wherever she went, and she especially enjoyed it when he wrapped his bag arms around her to pull her to his chest.

"I could never leave you Aelin. Just remember that." He whispered to her before leaning down and placing his lips on hers.

Aelin's heart melted when their lips touched. Her whole body light up, like their were fireworks under her skin, warming her whole body with just his touch.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so their was nothing but their clothes between them.

Rowan's arms wrapped around her waist and Aelin felt him tug her up. She immediatly followed his request and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Now being taller than Rowan, she had to lean her head down to kiss him. She pulled him closer to her as he stared walking them back towards her room. How he knew where her room was, she will never know.

Aelin let her hands roam while they walked. She played with his hair, tugging the small strands on the back of his neck, makeing a small moan escape Rowan's lips. Aelin smirked.

Her hands began to travel downwards, scaling over his chest. She felt around for the hem of his shirt and began to slowly lift it up. She left it halfway up his stomach so they didn't have to break their kiss, and ran her hands up and down his chest.

It was smooth, but flecked with scars. She revelled in tracing across each one individually, making their kiss become more intense.

Rowan finally made it to her room.


End file.
